Aud Hofferson
Aud is one of the six Guardians of the Hidden World. She and her twin sister, Rita have passed the difficult trials to obtain the privilege of being a guardian. Personality Aud has a very extrovert personality. She likes to know that she has secure and loyal friends surrounding her. If anyone tries to hurt that friend, she will not hesitate in introducing that person to their demise. She is hard-headed and can be stubborn, though when sharing soft moments with her sister, is able to quiet down and just listen. She is not afraid to dig deep and get dirty, and always tries to presume the worst case scenario so she wont be surprised in those circumstances. Abilites Fighting-Aud is a natural fighter. She is mostly self taught, but knows how to prove her statement through force. A natural defender. Cooking-definitely not her strong suit. Avoid at all costs. Inspiring-At least to her sister Rita, Aud usually knows the right things to say to cheer her up or inspire her to get past her trials. Relationships Rita- is Aud's identical twin sister. They support each other and have endured sad and happy memories as closest friends. Aud always knows what Rita needs to move on past a trial, and the same goes for Aud. Rita knows how to cool down her sister when things get heated. Together, they balance each other out perfectly. Spark-is Aud's bright orange monstrous nightmare. These two buddies are mostly butting heads up against each other as they try to clear up who exactly is in charge. Spark does often from time to time get a little distracted, and may forget to catch his master after she falls off of his back. Kate Olson-is a fellow guardian and friend of Aud's. Though Rita shares a deeper connection with her, Aud is still close by and always thankful for her assistance after their house-fire. Aidan Larson-is a fellow guardian and friend of Aud's. While Aidan is more laid back, Aud is the exact opposite and a constant energy burner. However they still work in the group as good friends Isla Anderson-is a fellow guardian and close friend of Aud's. They both share a really wild side and enjoy goofing off and punching together. When Aud's house was burned, Isla set off to seek revenge against the culprit (Aud's Father) and eventually caught him, only to have him slip away to whereabouts unknown to the story currently. Katina- is a fellow guardian and friend of Aud's. Although Katina is usually laid back, these two do share a sassy common side from time to time Arial-(Ar) is a fellow guardian and friend of Aud's. Mother-Unknown name. She died when Aud was twelve years old. This unexpected death (murder by poison from their father) has caused a lot of pain in Aud's life. Though she tries to not dwell on it, the pain is still fresh and has brought Aud to tears a couple times throughout the story. Aunt Nebula (Nebbie)- Is Aud's aunt. She took these two sisters in when there mother died, but after her death only a few months later, these two were forced to live with their father. Although Rita had a stronger connection with Nebula, Aud was still hurt at her death, and frustrated with the way her father treated them after loosing both of their female guardians. Important Materialistic Things Aud and Rita both share an old picture book filled with mostly happy memories of their childhood. It is a very dear treasure to them because of its pages containing the only few pictures they have of their mother and aunt. Category:Guardians Characters Category:Guardians